The Noose, The Hook, and The Devil Hunter
by JediKnightNightTerra
Summary: Dream fic. Don't ask. Its quite stupid, I know. But, if you guys want me to continue this as a regular story and not a oneshot, PM me. Basicly, Mundus tries hanging our favorite Dante but, his plan fails horribly.


This is an oneshot based of a dream I had one fateful Sunday. DANTE GETS HANGED!!!!!! Please be nice to me!! And review. This has OCs that were in my dream. Their names were mentioned, but I had to change a few things in it for it to make sense.

*************************************************************

The Noose, The Hook, and The Devil Hunter

Dante was standing on a tree limb…of a huge oak tree. His brother stood two limbs down, along with several devils and masters awaiting his inevitable death. With a noose around his neck, and his hands tied behind his back; you'd think this was the end of our favorite Devil Hunter…but to him, everything was going according to plan.

Over two thousand feet(according to my dream) down, Hiro, the female demon in a top hat and a skimpy outfit,(had to change it because I forgot what she wore) leaned toward her friend, Mival.

"I think he should have gotten worse…" She whispered. Mival looked at her and laughed.

"You are right, Hiro. He should have gotten worse." Her tan face lit up with excitement when Mundus,(In a human form-ish) stepped out of the crowd of demons.

"Dante Sparda, do you have any last words?" he asked with a smile. Dante stared down at him with a half smug look.

"I don't give a damn…" He tried to sound like Walter the puppet. Vergil looked up at his doomed younger twin brother. "Copyrighter…" He hissed to himself.

Dante heard his insult clearly. "Butt munch…" he said with a smug look.

Mundus had the rope in his hand. "I hope that's all you have to say, cretin…" He shouted up to the doomed teen. Dante hissed. "Whatever you hater…Go die." He replied.

Mundus smirked in pleasure. "Not me…" He yanked the rope and he stumbled down. Everyone cheered as they heard a snap…

Hiro noticed a smile on the "supposed" dead Devil Hunter. She leaned to her friend and whispered, "I don't think he's dead." She whispered. Mival looked at her with a stern look. "You're serious?" she said, shocked.

Too late.

Dante began swinging his legs to create a landing in front of Mundus. Mundus dropped the rope and ran in the other direction, screaming like a little girl. Everyone ran away screaming except for Hiro and Vergil. They just stood there...Feeling particularly funny. He landed right in front of Hiro, who was now looking up at him. Sweat began rolling down her face. It wasn't that she was afraid of him…He just looked scarier than his older twin.

He walked closer to her. (He still had the noose around his neck) She turned around and ran the other way. Dante just happened to look down and there it was…The hook that was supposed to hold his "supposed" dead body for a few days so every demon could party over his death. Yet, it was now in the demoness' pants. He stepped on the rope that was on the ground and it made Hiro trip. He grabbed the rope and began pulling the poor thing to him. She fought vigorously to get away from the angry Devil Hunter, but nothing worked. Finally, she "somehow" got up and started running. He yanked the rope to make her fall again.

This situation proceeded a few more times….

Finally, Hiro was in front of him. She was out of breath, tired, and down right scared. He had his sword unsheathed and ready to slice her head off any second.

"Wait! Wait! Don't kill me! I'll do anything you say!! Just don't kill me!" She pleaded. He smirked evilly at her. "Anything?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Ummm…"

*************************************************************

What happened to Hiro? Well, she became Dante's maid. And Vergil went to Fortuna but ended up being held prisoner. Mundus is in his throne room, crying his eyes out. And everyone lived happily ever after…..or not.

*************************************************************

How was it? I know my mind is one sick place to linger in….

Dante: No it's not!

Vergil: Yeah!

Nero: I'm not apart of her fanfics much so ha!

Dante: There was THAT dream though…

Vergil: What dream?

Nero: Oh…I forgive her cuz her friend was torturing her with DantexVergil yaoi.

Vergil: Oh…My…God!!!

Dante: Still…What she dreamt of was gross…

Shut UP!!! YOU INSIGNIFICANT IDIOTS!!! UGH…YOU ARE PUTTING THE FRICKIN' IMAGES BACK IN MY HEAD!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY MIND!!!!!!!!

Please review. '^^


End file.
